


【盾铁】A Visitor From Savanna−荒野来客

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 人兽警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 狮子Steve✖️生物学家Tony，Steve可以在人形和动物形态之间转换，有轻微的绿寡提及。该文为非超英背景的轻松AU故事，走向十分猎奇黄暴，慎入





	1. Chapter 1

“行了，闭嘴吧，”Tony歪着头把电话夹在颈侧，拧着眉毛十分不耐烦的对地球另一端极力游说自己的男人嘲讽道，“你还是先让他们把上回走私的那批象牙吐出来，否则别想我会再进政府的科研所办事。” 

他说这话时Bruce站在旁边，还有他的女助手Pepper，两个人耸耸肩对视了一眼，接着继续开始冲洗消毒盘里的手术刀具。 

“他真的不打算回去了？”Bruce转过头看着那个正在褪着胶皮手套的金发女人，他总是很容易相信别人的话，就像他半年前刚来非洲找他的老搭档时，Tony悄悄告诉他应该对当地的原始部落首领行跪拜礼一样，“我是说，这连稳定的电压都没有，更别提捣鼓他的那些高科技发明了。” 

“别听他的，”Pepper打开柜子，把Bruce递过来的工具井井有条的摆了进去，顺便挪了挪显微镜和烧瓶的位置，这种事她可不指望Tony来做，那家伙不把实验室搞成车祸现场她就谢天谢地了，“你知道三年前他跟我说了什么吗？” 

“什么？” 

Pepper摊了下手，连带后面束着的马尾也跟着晃了晃，她抬起眉毛，无奈的看了一眼还站在远处向那个可怜的政府官员展现Stark家嘴炮功力的棕发男人，接着又把视线移回了正微张着嘴巴、好奇的等待下文的博士身上。 

她喜欢Bruce这股与那颗天才的大脑不匹配的天真劲，Pepper翻了个白眼，她发誓自己是真的准备回答他而不是想要拍拍对方的肩膀告诉他没必要每次都那么刨根问底的。 

“他说‘我保证绝不再搞那些有的没的了，我会老老实实的呆在科研所里，指纹打卡上下班’，”小辣椒说到这里停顿了几秒，在发现Bruce并没有领悟到什么后只好叹了口气把这个话题继续进行了下去，“他还说‘我从明年开始就推掉所有的野外项目，十月份我们就去马里布结婚’。” 

“所以，接下来的故事你都知道，没过几个月我们就分手了，”Pepper抿住了左侧的唇角，她倚靠在实验台上，双臂环胸看着露出抱歉神色的博士，“Tony Stark到现在还没学会该怎么安分下来，而我已经结婚了，和别人。” 

当这个家伙的女朋友简直比那些科幻大片里的超级英雄拯救地球还要困难，Pepper摇了摇头，她实在不敢去想结婚和有了孩子以后的事情，Tony大概会没日没夜的泡在他心爱的实验室，或者奔波于世界各个角落的野生动物栖息地，他将像个旋转的陀螺一样为这份事业忙碌，甚至就连逢年过节都未必能回家一趟。 

这或许在旁人眼里是他拥有强大魅力的重要原因之一，但对于伴侣来讲就完全是另一码事了，Tony情商不低也懂得浪漫，然而他有时候就是会习惯性的忽略自己，忽略身边最亲近的人的感受。 

“但你还是决定和他来非洲，在他和上面那帮道貌岸然的混蛋闹翻之后。”Bruce看见Pepper踢掉了皮鞋，开始对着电脑旁边的镜子整理半卷起的袖口，说真的他在来接自己的吉普车的副驾驶座位上遇到这个金发女人时非常意外，他本以为他们不会再有什么交集了，鉴于她和Tony已经分手，而且这里的条件实在艰苦的难以想象。 

“他付我工资，博士，”Pepper一边系着踩在凳子上的那只运动鞋的鞋带一边抬起头冲着Bruce坦然的笑了笑，“Stark实验室的薪水待遇是最好的，即使是女人也要想办法保证自己有高额的经济来源。” 

“何况如果没有我你觉得他能顺利活到现在吗，他都已经快四十岁了还没学会定点吃饭睡觉，”金发女人收拾好了自己，她在离开前抓起了试管架旁边的车钥匙并对着表示赞同的Bruce摆了摆手，“我得去城里等供货商把药材送过来，晚餐和早餐都交给你了，博士，记得警告他不许挑食。” 

“好的，我尽量。”Bruce点了点头，虽然他并不觉得自己能够逼迫他固执的老搭档做什么，实际上他根本就不觉得这个世界上真的存在那么一个能够让Tony乖乖听话的人，大部分时候他甚至会跳过敷衍的环节，毫不掩饰的就把其他人的话当作耳旁风处理。Bruce叹了口气，他看见Tony已经挂掉电话怒气冲冲的走了过来，右手还捏着一个沾着血细胞的载玻片。 

“他们就算跪下来求我也没用，”Tony叉着腰站在Bruce跟前，他瞪着那双蜜糖色的大眼睛，活像只准备扑食猎物的猫科动物，“老子不缺搞设备的那笔钱，给一群走私犯干活，我劝他们别打这个主意！” 

“但你也不可能一辈子都呆在非洲不是吗，”博士忧心忡忡的注视着那个仍然还在气头上的棕发男人，他倒不介意过这样与世隔绝的生活，但Tony不一样，他不属于这里，他属于喧嚣明亮的都市，属于未知和未来，“你得回美国去，况且Pepper不是单身了，她还有自己的家庭。” 

Tony在听到Bruce提起小辣椒的名字时本来就蹙起的眉毛瞬间拧得更紧，虽然他和他的前女友如今对彼此仅仅保留着朋友或者家人的情感，但这段经历仍然像一根陷入皮肉里木刺让他在想起时耿耿于怀——不是遗憾，不是惭愧，更不是嫉妒，他只是不喜欢在工作与恋爱中做出选择，而前车之鉴真真切切的告诉他这个世界上的确不存在鱼与熊掌兼得的好事。 

至于回美国这件事则涉及到了原则问题，用Tony自己的话来说，他虽然有时候表现得像个混蛋，但也不想给一帮一边干着恶心勾当一边脑袋顶着野生环境保护标语的混蛋干活，政府这些年一直对他虎视眈眈，总想着要吞掉他的科研成果并将他纳为己用，Tony实在没办法才跑到了地球的另外一边——这还得感谢Fury，如果不是他背着Ross提供了这个神盾局的秘密据点给他，没人敢保证之后到底会发生什么。 

“好了，打住，”Tony做了个暂停的手势，“就先别说这些烦心事了，咱们今晚去瓦坎达找点乐子。” 

“可是Pepper嘱咐我——” 

“她不是出去了吗，还是说她在你的身上按了摄像头，”Tony翻了个白眼，他感觉自从一年前他来到这里的那天起就像多了个妈，而半年后应邀出现的Bruce又成了他另外一个家长，他被管头管脚的，尤其是他们两个都在的时候，拜托，Bruce可是位狂热的瑜伽爱好者，他崇尚健康的生活方式，所以总会赞同Pepper那些关于自己饮食起居的意见，“我们走吧，Bruce，我现在需要点酒精饮料。” 

Bruce最终也没拗过他的老搭档，半个小时之后他和Tony开着另外一辆吉普车穿过草原摇摇晃晃的抵达了瓦坎达部落的边境，T'Challa出来迎接了他们，他是这里的首领，会说英语，也会使用大部分的现代工具，除了生活环境不同以外，基本与城市里的现代人没有什么区别。 

“这回记得不用再行礼了，”Tony和那个皮肤黝黑的青年握完手后转过头挤着眼睛向跟在旁边的博士调侃道，“上次可真的把他吓了一跳。” 

比Tony略矮一些的男人有点尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖，而T'Challa则只是充满善意的微笑了一下，他领着他们向堆满篝火的帐篷深处走去，并如Tony所愿的给他带来了部落自酿的醇酒。 

以及在Tony愿望之外的礼物——一个胡子拉碴的野人。 

“我是今天下午在水源旁边捡到这家伙的，”T'Challa朝着那个躺在木床上、始终处于昏睡状态的金发男人的方向抬起下巴，“我们弄不醒他，也不知道他是迷路了还是遇到了别的什么事情。” 

Tony点了点头，随后和拧着眉毛若有所思的博士对望了一眼，即使T'Challa不说，他们也能发现这个失去意识的男人的情况不容乐观。 

“你是想让我们给他检查一下吗？”Tony一边说着一边弯下腰扒开对方的眼皮看了看，“首先我得声明，我对人类这方面不怎么擅长，Bruce也是——他或许比我强点，但也有限，所以别抱太大希望。” 

话虽这么说，但Tony还是在离开时和Bruce以及瓦坎达部落的几个强壮的年轻人一起把那个家伙弄进吉普车带回了研究所——他沉得简直像一头野兽，Tony握着方向盘气喘吁吁的想，他甚至怀疑自己会在接下来的好几天里都无法抬起两只手臂。 

“我就知道你会这么做，”博士转头望着左侧正在专心开车的Tony，他伸手关掉了空调口旁边的播放按钮，戛然终止了在这个狭小空间里盘旋不息的摇滚音乐，“你一定会选择帮助他，即使你还不知道这家伙的名字。” 

“别搞得我像个救世主一样，伙计，”Tony沉默了一阵，接着他耸了耸肩，故作轻松的向对方调侃道，“反正试试也没什么坏处，说不定以后还能多一个可供差遣的苦力。” 

Bruce无奈的笑了起来，并在此期间顺带附赠了对方一个“随便你怎么说”的表情，他知道Tony从不像那些媒体笔下描述的那样傲慢自大且毫无同情心，更没有如公众误解的那样把利益作为衡量得失的唯一标尺，实际上这家伙在搞研究之余还分饰着慈善家的角色，大部分干他们这行的人因为常年需要和动物共处，总会不由自主的对同类产生一些本能的抵触情绪，但Tony却未曾这样想过，也未曾迎合过任何一句他们与动物相较而言是一种冷酷、狡猾、恶毒、残忍的存在的言论——他的善良绝非泛爱，而是敬畏生命。 

他当年在拿到博士学位之后其实有比加入Stark科研所更合适的选择，运气好的话甚至还能混到政界里去，然而Bruce还是没有选择抛下他的老搭档一走了之，因为Tony是他的朋友，最重要的是他值得自己的信任。 

他们返回研究基地时差不多已经快要十点钟了，Tony和Bruce又费了一番功夫才把那个脏兮兮的金发男人抬到了担架车上运进屋子，并用今晚仅剩的一点热水给这家伙彻底洗了洗脸——现在他看起来干净多了，Tony收起毛巾满意的打量着自己的杰作，他站在床尾怀着愉悦的心情欣赏了那张终于露出的、绝对能算得上是英俊的面孔几秒，接着像是突然记起了什么一般拍着额头转身回到浴室，从柜子里拿来了刀片和须后水。 

“一个美人，”Tony刮完这个金发男人脸颊两侧和下颌上浓密的胡子后对着正准备给他测量血压的博士抬起了一边的眉毛，“我想我们还是赚到了。” 

Bruce撇了撇嘴没搭理对方，他知道Tony没有表达任何与轻浮相关的意思，他的老搭档只是习惯性的想要揶揄点什么或者按捺不住的试图展示他们Stark家以吨计数的俏皮话。 

“就，别只是站在那儿看了好吗，”Bruce隔三差五就会对Pepper说的那些“Tony像个婴儿一样令人束手无策”的言论感到认同，或许大部分天才都有点不正常，而他自己是为数不多的正常小群体中的一员，“过来帮我把他的衣服弄开，如果有伤口必须尽快处理。” 

Tony咕哝着什么从超净工作台里取出了手术剪，接着又连翻了三个白眼才慢吞吞的走到了床边，Bruce甚至不需要思考就能猜到他抱怨的内容，他一定在说他没有只站在那里看热闹并且自己就像是被小辣椒附体了一样唠叨个没完没了。 

然而他们除了在这个高大的男人身上发现了几处轻微的擦破和一块有点被磨损的狗牌以外没有其他什么收获，甚至连肌纤维撕裂或者骨折这种常见的外伤都没有，这大概能归到好事那一栏里去，Tony掂量着那根细长的金属链子默默的想，最起码这家伙已经基本脱离了生命危险，当下唯一需要做的是等待Bruce的检测报告结果，只要对方的内部器官完好无损，那么他们就可以彻底放心了。 

——Steve Rogers。Tony用两根手指捏起那块狗牌，紧接着快速的扫了一眼上面排列整齐的字母。好极了，他们现在连他的名字都知道了。 

“说起来，你还跟那个红头发的漂亮妞联系吗。”Tony走到了正双手撑在打印机上的Bruce身后，他毫无预兆的拍了拍对方的肩膀，吓得博士的眼镜差点掉下来，“我觉得你们两个相处得挺不错的。” 

“你说Nat？她已经跟着考察队回俄罗斯了，”Bruce说到这个名字时难为情了几秒，他咳嗽了一声，可能是因为觉得这好像还不够掩饰那些尴尬的情绪，所以又伸出手指向上推了推滑到鼻梁一半的镜架，“我们交换了号码，偶尔会发发短信。” 

Tony故意十分夸张的睁大眼睛并发出了一个拖得极长的“哦——”字，紧接着还唯恐天下不乱的补了一句“干得不错，博士”。Bruce在对方的视觉死角无奈的摇了摇头，他发誓如果他真的有那种能力而且他们两个不是交情匪浅的话，自己一定会变成漫画中那个绿色的大块头拎起这家伙从非洲甩到北冰洋里去。 

“你听说他们的新项目了吗？” 

Bruce趁着Tony还沉浸在自己那些滑稽可笑的表演欲里时赶紧转移了和Natasha有关的话题，他一点也不喜欢别人对他的感情生活问东问西的，即使是他的老搭档也不行。 

“嗯？” 

“能变成人类形态的北极熊。” 

“讲真的？这是什么玩笑吗博士，”Tony像是听到了一些难以置信的天方夜谭一般笑了起来，他摊开手朝前走了两步，直到自己也平行着和Bruce一起靠在了那台医用打印机上，“别告诉我你被爱情蒙蔽所以相信了这套鬼话，记住你是个科学家，科学家都是唯物主义者。” 

“但这个世界上总存在着一堆无法用科学解释的事情，”Bruce不置可否的注视着那个距离自己一米之外、白眼几乎要翻上天花板的家伙，“当然我也没说我一定觉得那就是真的。” 

Tony再次张开了嘴，只是这回他还没把他准备的那些成沓的嘲讽话说完就被开始吐出胶片的打印机给中止了，Bruce难得作了一个庆幸或者是幸灾乐祸的表情，他戴上手套小心翼翼的拿起它们在灯光下看了看，接着又递给了一直凑在自己身后试图瞥上一眼的棕发男人。 

“没什么问题，”Bruce对着他正微皱着眉头一张一张翻阅检测图纸的老搭档说道，“我猜他可能只是有点脱水，加上严重疲劳才会昏迷到现在。” 

“那就把最后两袋葡萄糖给这家伙输上，”Tony点了点头，随后他抬起下巴，一副一切尽在掌控之中的模样，“明天正好是Pepper带新药材回家的日子，完美衔接，一点都不耽搁。” 

Bruce从嗓子里发出了一声微不可闻哼笑，他承认这其中包含了许多与他性格不符的挖苦意味。 

他们把Steve安顿好后决定今晚轮流在这间实验室守夜，以防有什么让人措手不及的状况发生，Tony用手机定好了闹钟，接着便四仰八叉的把自己摔进了吱嘎作响的沙发床里。他太累了，搞了一白天的科研还要应付政府时不时的电话炮轰，本来以为晚上能在酒精的麻痹下稍稍放松一会，结果还事与愿违的拣来了这么一个大麻烦。Tony有点烦躁的甩了甩头，他拉起毯子，闭上眼睛努力酝酿着尚未到来的睡意。 

他很快就睡着了，但也没能睡太久，因为大概在一个小时或者两个小时之后，Tony突然感觉有一个体型庞大、气息温热的东西正趴在自己的上方，并用舌头不断舔着他的脸颊，他开始只把这当成了一个梦，那种与性能够挂上点边的梦，Tony甚至还因此在意识朦胧的边缘嘲笑了自己，再往前推七八年他可是个有名的花花公子，前女友和一夜情对象能从白宫排到科研所的大门，然而现在，他竟然得依靠这些子虚乌有的幻想来纾解蠢蠢欲动的本能。 

然而结果证明这一切都他妈是真实存在的——Tony撑开眼皮的一瞬间猝不及防的与一只头部无限放大的狮子对上了目光，这个家伙全身裹满了灰尘和泥巴，只有鬃毛以上的部位不搭调的呈现着干净整洁的状态。 

Tony瞪大了蜜糖色的双眼，他屏着呼吸，稍稍侧过头朝着不远处的铁床看了看，那个本来应该躺着Steve的位置空空荡荡，只有输液架上垂下的的针管随着出入的气流以几乎肉眼不可见的幅度来回颠簸。 

“操他的老天啊，”Tony惊叫了一声，音量之大甚至足够掀翻基地的房顶，“告诉我你他妈没吃我的病人！”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“上帝啊，Nat，你把你的头发怎么了，”Tony对着视讯通讯机另一端的女人大声感叹了一句，他夸张的挑起了一边的眉毛，并在对方翻白眼之前把镜头转向了Bruce以及他身旁那头已经在麻醉针的作用下陷入昏睡状态的野兽，“向你的女朋友打个招呼，博士。” 

“Tony——” 

Bruce无奈的叹了口气，他刚刚经历了一场惊心动魄的搏斗，现在全身上下都是乱糟糟的一团，连头发也在扑过去将针头刺进Steve的脖子时因为对方的不断挣扎被甩成了鸟窝，但当下最令他尴尬的不是自己不怎么得体的形象，更无关乎于他身边瘫着一头尖牙利爪的狮子，而是Tony那句“女朋友”的称谓，他想他们还没到那一步，起码目前为止他们两个中还没人明确提出过这事。 

“嗨，Bruce，”Natasha似乎并未受到棕发男人调侃的影响，又或许只是将那些稍纵即逝的情绪完美的掩盖在了外表之下，她冲着手足无措的博士微微笑了笑，接着在Tony把镜头转回原来的方向时不屑一顾的回击了一句，“顺便一提，Stark，这叫染发。” 

Tony从嗓子里挤出一声毫无恶意的哼笑，他没有选择把这个“红发与金发”的话题继续下去，那不够尊重而且有些无聊，甚至还略微带了点不知趣的愚蠢。他是个懂得如何与女性相处的家伙，不管对方是作为情人还是朋友，只要Tony愿意，他都有讨她们欢心或者在打嘴炮的同时不真正惹恼她们的办法。 

“看，她没否认，”Tony冲着自己的老搭档挤了挤眼睛，“我想你可以不必害羞了，Bruce。” 

Natasha听见了这句话，她在这个以揶揄别人为乐的家伙转头撺掇博士的瞬间露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，那大概代表着“男孩们”或者“别玩这些幼稚把戏”之类的嘲讽。 

她喜欢Bruce，她知道Bruce也喜欢她，但这一切到此为止就足够了，如果他们中有任何一方想要戳破这层窗户纸更近一步，那么作为两个心思成熟的成年人，他们会自己讲出来，如果他们不说，那么只能表示他们只想暂时保持并享受这种状态，而不是需要让他们的朋友当什么画蛇添足的牵引绳。 

“够了Tony，我们就不能先讨论正事吗——” 

Bruce忍不住又叹息了一声，显然他的内心深处也抱着和Natasha相同的看法，他走过去从棕发男人的手中拿走了通讯设备，并无视了对方半真半假的抗议将画面移到了Steve的位置上。他可以再重复一次他不喜欢有人介入自己的感情生活，更不用说当着谁的面直截了当的确认一段关系。 

“我们需要你的帮助，Nat。”Bruce如是说道。 

这件事情解释起来没有想象中的那么复杂然而也并不简单，好在Natasha所在的考察队已经有过一次类似的经历，金发女人告诉Bruce和Tony根据他们记录的这些动物的行踪，Steve似乎不存在一个固定能够维持野兽形态的时间，他的转变是基本随机的，偶尔会受到情绪波动或者环境的影响，但是由于他们手中掌握的样本数据太过稀少，因此参考价值也十分有限。 

“你们可以试着和他沟通，我是指，等他变回人类以后，”Natasha耸了耸肩，“不过别抱太大希望，反正我们碰到的那一只是不会说话的品种。” 

“Steve可是个聪明的小伙子。” 

Tony有些不服气，尽管他还什么都没搞懂，但鉴于他从小到大都被人称作天才，甚至这么多年来一直在和一群天才的朋友共事——Bruce就不用提了，他有两个与动物学相关的博士学位，而Natasha曾在北美的多个名校间辗转着念过几年书，之后因为接受国家研究所的科考计划才返回了俄罗斯，就连他身边的女助手Pepper手里也有三四个鲜少有人涉足领域的高难度课题，在这种情况下，Tony理所当然的就把Steve同样划进了天才的范围之内，在他的认知里它必须是特别的，因为他自己就是独树一帜的那一个。 

“那就祝贺你。”Natasha修着指甲心不在焉的回答道，或者她也愿意直白的告诉对方其实她在等着瞧那些即将上演的、与他笃定的口吻背道而驰的精彩戏码。 

结果证明这果然都不过是Tony的一厢情愿，事情的发展并不如想象的那么容易。在第二天早晨醒来之后，他至少变换了七种及以上的语言询问了眼前这个已经不再是野兽形态、表情拘束又警惕的金发男人，甚至连他当年去阿富汗勘察时和当地居民学得几句普什图语也用上了，但那家伙却始终没有给出一点回应，像个只会转动蓝眼睛的木偶一样安静的端坐在沙发床的一角。 

“我想我现在不得不承认你女朋友是对的，博士，”Tony挫败的在Steve的身边坐了下来，他一手撑着额头，另一只手朝着他的老搭档的方向摆了摆，“我得学着认清现实。” 

Bruce拧起了眉毛，他张开嘴似乎打算说点什么，但最终只是满脸无奈的瞥了Tony一眼，他已经懒得去纠正这个称呼了，即便像他这样较真的人也有失去条框和原则的一天。 

而Steve则好像感知到了Tony低落的情绪，他犹豫了两分钟，接着小心翼翼的抓住了棕发男人的手腕，略显笨拙的将他的手握成拳状松松的放在了掌心里。Tony因为对方突如其来的安抚行为缩紧了脊背，他本能的想要抽回那只受到桎梏的手，却在下一秒抬头撞上Steve的视线时不由自主的停下了挣扎的动作。 

那是一双漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛，Tony想，又或许没有什么贴切的词足以形容它们，他看到对方眸中的审视与探寻逐渐被一些难以名状的柔软情绪所覆盖，像是动物间表示友好的行为，但那张英俊的面孔却又格格不入的彰显着人类的气质。Tony怔忪了一会，接着他试探性的冲Steve勾起一边的唇角微微笑了笑，他希望能就此向对方传递自己和Bruce无害的信息，鉴于这家伙听不懂任何语言，肢体动作成为了最好、也是唯一交流的办法。 

“嘿，Steve，你叫Steve对吗，”Tony猛地想起了什么，他从口袋里掏出那根链子并把它吊在食指上，朝着正专心和自己对视的金发男人晃了晃这块泛着金属光泽的狗牌，“放轻松，大家伙，我们会照顾你的。” 

他看见Steve在听到这个名字时睁大了双眼，紧接着又对自己伸出了另一只布满薄茧的手掌，似乎想要回应点什么，然而他还没来得及进行下一步动作就被一阵由远及近的脚步声给打断了，Tony的注意力向声源的方位转移了过去，他几乎是在瞬间就猜到来者是他的女助手Pepper以及随之而来的一顿咆哮。 

“Tony Stark！”小辣椒即使穿着平底鞋也颇有气势，她愤怒的走到棕发男人的面前，一股脑的将手中拖着的小型编织袋甩在了沙发床的角落，“我们前天不是说好了吗，我去供货商那里拿材料，你第二天上午到拉各斯海边的集市取剩下的玻璃器皿，但Clint一个小时前给我打电话说你根本没有出现——” 

Pepper的话音戛然而止，因为她看到了Steve，那个陌生的、正坐在Tony旁边皱着眉头注视着自己的金发男人。 

“抱歉，我不知道这儿有客人，”Pepper在Steve站起来的瞬间不由自主的深吸了口气，他长得十分强壮高大，像一片笼罩在自己发旋的上方阴影，“我是Pepper，”雷厉风行的小辣椒迟疑了两秒后向对方伸出了右手，“你是Tony从美国邀请来的吗，我之前没听科研所的人提起过你。” 

Steve没有回答她，只是又向前走了几步。 

Bruce率先察觉出了当下气氛的不对劲，他冲着他尚处在状况之外的老搭档打了个手势，接着慌乱又紧张的指了指小幅度挪动着鞋跟不断倒退的Pepper。他强烈预感到Steve可能撑不下去了——这个家伙将在几分钟甚至更短的时间内恢复野兽的形态。Bruce随手握住了实验台边的铁架冲着表情逐渐变得有些失措的小辣椒比了个“保持冷静”的口型，他再次看向了Tony，心中默默祈祷着对方能发现他的女助手陷入了前所未有的危险。 

Tony足足愣了四五秒钟才终于意识到了什么，他几乎没有任何的犹豫就迎着Bruce不赞同的目光走过去从身后抓住了Steve的手臂，丝毫不惧怕这个情绪不稳定的家伙突然把攻击的矛头指向自己，作为Stark科研所的负责人以及Pepper的朋友，他有义务保护他们团队中的每一个成员的安全，而他也愿意这么做，愿意在任何时候、任何地方当那个媒体笔下“不顾一切的疯子”。 

“okay，okay，别冲动，甜心，”Tony刻意压低了声线，拿出哄小孩或者宠物的语气开始安抚处在爆发边缘的Steve，“那是我的朋友，不要伤害她，对，就这样，退回来，到我身边来。” 

他的话似乎起到了不错的效果，Tony发觉Steve原本紧绷的肌肉在一阵强烈的收缩后慢慢放松了下来，脸上的表情也随即变得柔和了许多，只是他仍然还在警惕的凝视着屏住呼吸的小辣椒，直到棕发男人又用力把他往自己的方向拽了拽才善罢甘休的退回了刚才的位置。 

“这他妈到底是——” 

Steve应声倒地的巨响打断了金发女人还未完全出口的疑问，她惊叫了起来，随后在Tony和Bruce同时倒吸冷气的动作间与他们一起目睹了这个家伙从人类变成野兽的全部过程。 

“如果刚才他再往前迈一步，我就准备用铁架打他的脑袋了，”Bruce擦了擦鼻尖渗出的汗珠，“幸好这家伙的身体还没有完全恢复。” 

“你可是在部队待过的人，博士，你原来都是用枪的。” 

Tony也有些惊魂未定，他蹲下轻轻顺了顺Steve柔软的毛发，在确定对方暂时不会醒来以后才把喉咙里憋着的那口气彻底吐了出来。 

“没错，我能制服那些士兵，但绝不是一头狮子，”Bruce摊了摊手，“况且我也不能像对待敌人那样在这家伙的身上开一个洞。” 

他们两个沉默的望着彼此并在几秒钟后不约而同的冲对方摇着头笑了起来，为了那几句无聊的调侃，也为了成功化解危机的庆幸，只有贴在墙角的Pepper还未能完全平定溢满大脑的惶恐，她愤怒又费解的注视着Tony和Bruce，希望他们中的某一个能给自己一个合理的解释。 

“谁他妈能告诉我昨晚到底发生了什么？！”小辣椒握着拳头怒气冲冲的走了过来，“我以为我们这里是科研基地而不是什么魔术表演现场。” 

“当然，”Tony耸了下肩，“所以这也间接导致了我没有出现在拉各斯海边集市的门口和Clint碰头。” 

“得了吧，别来这套，我现在一点都不关心什么集市，”Pepper翻了个白眼，“感谢你救了我，Tony，但这不能成为你决定隐瞒我独自面对这堆麻烦的理由。” 

Tony叹了口气，他环视了四周一圈后将表情迷茫的、一直在看着他们吵来吵去的Bruce推到了小辣椒的面前，鉴于这里只有他们三个人，而根据过往的经验，这种时候自己再和Pepper聊下去只会收获他的女助手越来越多的怒火。 

“我想我已经给你找到合适的人选了，”Tony并起五指放在右侧的太阳穴旁边，接着漫不经心的将它挥向半空形成了一个了假模假样的军礼，“Banner上校。” 

Bruce无奈的了皱了皱眉，但最后也没说出任何拒绝的话，他承认他从认识Tony以来就对这家伙的幼稚行为无计可施。 

“他大概是想维护你，Tony，”Bruce向小辣椒讲述了事情的来龙去脉后转头对着仍旧蹲在Steve身边的棕发男人说出了自己的猜测，“他以为Pepper要伤害你，所以才会去恐吓她。” 

“是吗，”Tony转了转两颗焦糖色的眼珠，他的手终于离开了Steve的鬃毛移到了对方柔软的肚子上，“我不知道我什么时候已经和他达到这么亲密的关系了。” 

“或许因为你是他醒来后看到的第一个向他示好的人类，”Bruce停顿了一下继续说道，“又或许只是因为他喜欢你。” 

“那很好，我也挺喜欢他的。” 

Tony快速的接下了这句话，他甚至没有仔细思考他老搭档口中的“喜欢”除了人与自然间的友善之外还具有更深一层的含义，更想不到在未来的某一天里他会和一头野兽上床。 

Steve再次醒来的时候太阳已经落下了地平线，他站起来甩着尾巴走向了正坐在一堆试管前忙碌的棕发男人，用那颗体积不小的头颅蹭着对方的裤脚，喉咙间还发出了一阵呼噜呼噜的响声。Tony拍了拍他的脖子，在得到更为频繁的摩挲后又把手伸过去像逗猫一样搔了搔Steve的下巴。 

“你饿了吗，”Tony靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰，接着他站起来走到了实验室外间的餐厅，把早已备好的两份食物端到了一直紧紧尾随着他的Steve面前，“试试压缩肉，如果你实在不喜欢的话我明天可以去找瓦坎达的人买些野兔之类的。” 

Steve把头伸进盘子里嗅了嗅那几块干巴巴的东西，又抬头看了看满脸写着期待的Tony，尽管十分不情愿，但为了不让这个长着一双焦糖色大眼睛的人类失望，他最后还是硬着头皮、认命的叼着压缩肉咀嚼了起来。 

“好男孩，”Tony奖励般的摸了摸他毛绒绒的脸颊，“只要你愿意的话就可以一直待在这儿，我会给你提供食物，帮你洗澡，我是说，当你是现在这种样子的时候。” 

Steve含混的哼了两声，虽然他搞不懂对方到底说了些什么，但凭借野兽敏锐的观察能力，他大概能感觉出Tony刚刚的表现是在向他示好。 

“但不许去伤害Pepper和Bruce，”Tony故意对他抛出了一个凶巴巴的眼神，“否则我会揍你的。” 

他没有用“驱逐”或者“赶走”之类的威胁来恐吓Steve，因为Tony知道自己不会这么做，让他这样一个搞野生动物研究的科学家把一头狮子、或者说一头能变成人类形态的狮子扫地出门简直是对他十几年职业生涯的侮辱，况且这可是个千载难逢的好机会，Tony想，他还指望能够和远在俄罗斯的Natasha一起从这些神奇的家伙身上弄出点新发现。 

但绝不是要通知政府那帮混蛋的新发现，Tony想到这里烦躁的皱了皱鼻子，他很清楚Steve暴露的下场——被处决或者解剖，最好的结局也是被作为武器囚禁起来，总之，无论如何他们都不可能就这样轻易放过他。 

“看起来你们相处的还不错。” 

Bruce的突然出现打破了之前和谐安详的气氛，而这似乎引起了Steve的不满，他张开嘴巴对着博士露出了一口恐怖的尖牙，最后还是Tony把他的头重新摁回了盘子里。 

“别忘了刚才我们谈了什么，”Tony警告道，“五分钟前我还夸过你是个好孩子。” 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在Tony宣布他决定尝试着教Steve说话的那天，实验基地里的另外两个人以及来看热闹的Clint都表示了支持。 

“我们的确需要和他多进行一些沟通，”Pepper一边用硬纸板折着音标卡，一边头也不抬的对着坐在自己旁边摆弄仪器零件的Tony感慨了一句，“你难得做了件不那么混蛋的事。” 

小辣椒说到这里突然停顿了一下，她朝着天花板翻了翻眼睛，随后漫不经心又略带挖苦的总结道：“大概是从来到这里以后的第三次吧。” 

“但这家伙的语言启蒙老师是Tony Stark，”Clint故意怪叫了一声，“我以为除了他本人，没有哪个小孩会在开口的第一天就会说那些刻薄的嘲讽话。” 

Tony不屑一顾的斜睨了Clint一眼，他在回击和继续改装机器之间犹豫了几秒，最终还是出于科学精神而选择了后者。 

Clint见对方没有像往常一样和自己斗嘴，于是又不死心的用胳膊肘撞了撞身旁那个正小心翼翼的拿着镊子准备把最后一根螺丝拧进电路装置的棕发男人，Tony的手因此不规则的颤了两下，他懊恼的吸了口气，眼睁睁的看着那个小玩意脱离了控制滚到了实验台的夹缝中。 

“你妈妈没有教育你不要随便打扰别人的工作吗，”Tony压抑着即将爆发的愤怒不爽的抱怨道，“你刚刚搞砸了我的新设备，Clint，我会因为那颗找不到的螺丝钉推迟所有的实验计划！” 

他没有夸大任何一个字，Tony紧皱着眉头，睁着那双琥珀色的眼睛瞪着自己的老朋友，他发誓这不涉及drama queen的表演或者他惯用的无聊把戏，尽管他曾经很喜欢这么做，但绝不是这次，Tony恼怒又无奈的撇了撇嘴，他觉得他在这种情况下忍着没有揍Clint真的已经算是仁至义尽了。 

“抱歉，”Clint也没想到自己的无心之举会造成这么严重的后果，他尴尬的摊了摊手，试图开个温和的玩笑化解当下有点不太融洽的气氛，“我不知道你已经变成工程师了。” 

“你不知道的事太多了，”Tony翻了个白眼，“毕竟神盾局没条件给我配一个专门修机器的助手，我总得学着自力更生。” 

Clint瞬间闭上了嘴，把喉咙里那些和调侃有关的话统统都咽回了肚子——一方面是为了自己刚才的错误，另一方面则是为了这里不怎么好过的日子。他了解Tony的经历，他也能想象到一个傲慢的、不肯向政府低头的家伙的科研项目要进行下去会有多么艰难。 

他很早之前就跟Tony认识，在对方没有离开美国躲到非洲之前，那时候他正和Natasha合作，从奥地利搞一些进口的高级玻璃器皿提供给这个当年还使用着宾州大学实验室的俄罗斯女人，后来她向Tony介绍了自己，不是以供货商而是以朋友的名义，他们相处得很不错，用Natasha的话来说，两个都爱打嘴炮的家伙总能在彼此身上找到点旁人无法理解的乐趣。 

“你最好还是别惹他，Barton，”Bruce好心建议道，这是他的前车之鉴，他相信对于Pepper也是，“除非你想挑战一头野兽的牙齿。” 

他话音刚落Steve就从浴室里走了出来，这个金发男人裸着上身，下面穿了一条上个礼拜Tony特地从城里给他买的蓝色白条纹短裤，尽管他露的还是有点扎眼，但这和之前相比其实已经算是有进步了——如果不是Tony用肢体语言表达了强烈抗议，Steve洗完澡后都是晃着那根足以让所有男人羞愧的大老二，一丝不挂的呈现着古罗马雕像的状态。 

“这他妈简直——”Clint第一次见到人类形态的Steve，难免有些惊讶，何况对方英俊强壮得像是个广告印刷牌里的模特，“你果然是个走运的混蛋，”他盯着那个湿淋淋的、还冒着水气的金发男人愣了几秒，随后转头向同样也在欣赏Steve肌肉线条的Tony酸溜溜的感叹道，“就连在这种穷乡僻壤都能捡到美人。” 

Tony受用的挑了挑眉，脸上露出了Stark家招牌式的讽刺表情。 

“没办法，Clint，我可是天选之子。” 

他摊了摊手无比欠揍的说道，那种语气就好像谁在嫉妒他刚交往了一个很辣的男友。 

旁边的Pepper因为这句话冷哼了一声，她没让Tony得意太久就把手里折好的音标卡冲着对方的脑门甩了过去。 

“你的学生来了，Stark教授，”小辣椒不容置喙的提醒道，“希望你表现出点老师的水平，而不是让我们在几个星期后发现Steve真的变成了Clint编排的那样。” 

事实证明Steve确实像Tony曾经对Natasha炫耀的那么聪明，或者说至少不是个榆木脑袋的笨蛋，经过Tony不厌其烦的训练和周遭语言环境的影响，他很快就能够略显艰涩的蹦出几个例如“早安”“晚安”之类的简单词汇，但这些都没有一个月后某天傍晚发生的情节让Tony感到意外，那时候他正坐在二楼望着窗外逐渐坠入荒芜草原的橘色神游，Steve突然走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，口齿僵硬却又十分温柔的叫了自己的名字。 

“Tony——”他把中间那个音节拖得很长，好像是在确认什么似的，棕发男人又惊又喜的转过头望向了他，在沉默地对视几秒钟以后，Tony看见Steve微笑了起来，接着他动了动嘴唇，再次重复了一遍这个自己十分熟悉的、从出生开始就已经听过无数次的称呼，“Tony。” 

“是的，没错，那就是我，”Tony鼓励道，他向沙发的一边挪了挪，给旁边的金发男人空出了一个落座的位置，“过来吧，Steve，我们聊聊。” 

然而Steve却没什么反应，只是站在那里无动于衷的注视着Tony不时翕动的睫毛，夕阳的最后一点余晖投射到他们的身躯上，将两个人每一寸肌肤都映照得如同浴缸里柔软细腻的泡沫。 

“怎么了，”Tony先皱了皱眉，接着又了然的笑了一下，“我猜你大概是不明白——” 

Tony没能把剩余的半句话讲完就被一个猝不及防的吻给打断了，他难以置信的盯着那张近在咫尺的脸，而这一刻对方的嘴唇甚至还贴在自己的嘴唇上，Tony的手在半空中无措的抓了几下，他有些摇摆，又有些迟疑，但最终依旧堪堪落在了Steve两侧的肩膀。 

Steve没有停留太久，他很快起身离开了Tony湿润的唇瓣，脸上仍然挂着笑容望着这个还没完全回过神来的棕发男人，接着他不太熟练的伸出拇指缓慢的擦过Tony一侧眼角的细纹，并一路向上滑到了对方在持续跳动的太阳穴上。 

“是谁教你的这个。”Tony愣愣的感受着他温柔的抚摸，其实这和之前那些女人充满挑逗的手法相比根本不算什么，而经历过大风大浪的花花公子还是为此控制不住的脸红了起来。 

Steve摇了摇头，他还说不了、也听不懂太多的话，Tony抛来的问题就像一盘打翻的颜料，他只能勉强分别出一两个单词，但却无法理解它们全部拼凑在一起的含义。 

Tony没有再追问下去，他想那大概是一种亲近自己喜欢东西的本能，对于人和动物来说都是，它们隐藏在每一个生命体的血液里，总有一天会在某个惊心动魄或者平淡无奇的时刻爆发。 

老实说，他也挺喜欢他的，甚至不只是挺喜欢那么简单，Steve是Tony在这将近四十年中遇见的第二个不是想从他这里得到什么、也不是怀抱着某些虚荣的目的向他示好的人，上一个是Pepper，不过他们已经分道扬镳了。Tony想，尽管和一头野兽当情侣听起来有些惊世骇俗，但那又怎么样呢，他从不在意外界的看法。 

“好吧，大个子，”Tony握住了他仍旧在自己鬓角附近逗留的那只手，“我知道你爱我了，如果你可以接受我之前混乱的私生活和糟糕的坏脾气，我想我们两个可以试着交往看看。” 

他说完才想起Steve根本没有办法搞懂他到底讲了些什么，即使刚才的话姑且算是一段和自己骄傲的性格极为不负的表白。意识到这一点的Tony无奈的摇着头笑了笑，他盯着那个表情疑惑的金发男人看了几秒，接着突然伸手扣住对方的后脑勺再次让两个人嘴唇的距离缩短至零。 

“上帝啊，这他妈是什么，”Clint的惊叫声从他们身后响了起来，“现实版的美女与野兽吗。” 

Tony被吓了一跳，他下意识的推开了Steve，在转头发现对面那个破坏气氛的讨厌鬼是自己正夸张的捂着眼睛的老朋友时恼火的翻了个白眼。 

“是啊，”他没好气的回答道，“如果我不在最后一片玫瑰花瓣落下之前吻他那他就得当一辈子野兽了。” 

Clint大笑了起来，他略带揶揄的耸了耸肩膀，似乎在说“没人会相信你的鬼话”，不过他很快又改变了这个念头，因为Bruce或许就会相信这些，Clint甚至都能想象到如果博士当下在现场的表情，他会失措的推着鼻梁上的眼镜，并一脸认真的确认一句“所以你已经找到了让Steve保持人类形态的办法了吗？” 

被晾在一边的Steve好像很不满意他刚上任的男友（虽然他并不知道男友是什么，也不知道Tony在五分钟以前已经宣布他们变成了一对）因为和另外某个人过长时间的交谈而忽略自己，他眯起眼睛十分不友好的注视着还在兀自发笑的Clint，随后伸出一只强壮结实的手臂从身后揽住了Tony。 

“嘿，别担心，”接收到Steve目光中强烈逐客意味的Clint摆了摆手，并后退了几步表示自己很快就会离开——挖苦Tony可能是件很有意思的事，但惹恼一头狮子却绝对不是，“我对他没兴趣。” 

这一回轮到Tony笑了，他握住Steve放在自己腰间的手掌，接着不无得意的冲着一脸挫败的Clint挑了挑眉。 

仅仅过去了五分钟，实验基地里的另外两个人也知道了这条匪夷所思的新闻，Bruce差点惊掉下巴，而Pepper却是一副意料之中的表情，她告诉博士她早在半个月之前就察觉出了一点无法言喻的端倪。 

“这没什么大不了的，”小辣椒淡定的注视着烧杯的刻度线，甚至没去看气喘吁吁的Clint和吓到脸色变绿的Bruce，“我本来以为这家伙会先把Steve拐上床再去谈那些和感情有关的事。” 

实际上Tony第一次和Steve上床的时候这个金发男人已经可以比较流利的说出一些完整的句子了，顺带一提，在他们成为情侣之后的两个月中，Steve的语言水平有了突飞猛进的增长，这大概也侧面证明了没有任何理论能胜过日复一日的练习，Tony总会不分时间地点的把话题抛给对方或者主动引导着他开口，即使他搞不清楚自己在讲什么，即使他开始只能慢慢的蹦出几个莫名其妙的单词，但Tony从未放弃过，直到他的男友基本学会了人类的交流方法。 

那一回是Tony迄今为止的无数性经历中硬件设备最差的一次，但也绝对是最刺激的一次，他趁着Steve去洗澡的间隙脱光衣服爬到了那张吱嘎作响的铁床上，一边在内心抱怨着周围化学药剂的气味一边又无法控制的期待着对方掀开被子发现自己时的反应。 

毋庸置疑，即使根本不了解这代表着什么的Steve依旧为眼前的场景感到兴奋，他的脖子和耳根都红了起来，藏在短裤里的下半身也有了蠢蠢欲动的架势。Tony为此轻笑了一声，他把手伸过去慢慢包裹住了那个地方，随后在Steve突然加急的呼吸中拉低了这个金发男人的肩膀与他用舌头深入的接吻。

Tony的起先表现完全算得上是游刃有余，甚至比那要更好一些，他充满技巧的抚摸着Steve脊背和胸腹上线条分明的肌肉，在试图让对方抛去冷静彻底沉浸其中的同时还不忘贴心的说一些赞美他的情话，这种行为极大的鼓励了尚且有点拘谨的Steve，他抓住棕发男人的两只手腕按过了头顶，略显粗暴的开始啃咬他的下巴和喉结。

“放轻松，甜心，你会得到我的，”Tony嘴上安慰着他，膝盖却反其道而行之的去磨蹭Steve已经勃起的老二，希望能够借此进一步激发对方的控制欲——他喜欢承受性爱中量度适宜的疼痛，尽管有点难以启齿，但它们的确会给他带来某些微妙的安全感。Tony抬头迎上了Steve逐渐从天空沉入深海的蓝色眼睛，他挣了挣受到桎梏的胳膊，语气轻佻的说道，“现在，躺下，让我给你一个全宇宙最棒的口活。”

Steve露出了一个略显迷茫的眼神，他想问对方口活是什么，只是还没来得及这么做就被Tony逮住机会压在了身下，他看见那个棕发男人速度飞快的扯开了他的裤子，对着自己的阴茎倒吸了一口冷气并在下一秒把它含进了嘴里。

头一回他没能坚持太久，但也达到了让Tony颌骨肌肉发酸的程度，Steve粗喘着用手指抹掉了对方唇角边白色的浊液，紧接着又小心翼翼的凑过去吻了吻他泛起水汽的焦糖色眼眸。

Tony一边享受着他的爱抚一边从床头的抽屉里找到了他几百年都没用过的护手霜，这是Pepper送给他的，柑橘味道，当作润滑剂来用还不太怀，他挤了一些在掌心里涂抹均匀，之后伸到下面开始熟练的套弄着Steve再次勃发状态的阴茎。

插入的过程比Tony预想的还要再艰难几倍，尽管他在浴室里给自己做了扩张，但Steve的尺寸实在令他有些消受不起，Tony在金发男人进到三分之二并堪堪擦过敏感的前列腺时终于忍不住张开嘴惊叫了一声，他原本夹着对方腰身的小腿瞬间滑落到了两侧，无力的呈现着向外大开的状态。

Steve怜惜的舔过他的小胡子，他在Tony伸出舌头试图纠缠他的时候毫不犹豫把最后那点露在穴口外面的茎身也用力顶了进去。

“上帝啊，我他妈真的承受不了这个——”

Tony的大脑里瞬间炸起了一片烟花，他发誓他今晚绝对会被这家伙搞死在床上。

然而这其实根本不是他以为的极限，就在Tony稍稍适应了对方过大的尺寸并引导着他摸向自己挺翘的臀瓣揉捏了两下之后，他清楚的感觉到Steve的气息出现了明显的异变，这个金发男人突然折起他的腰猛烈抽插了十几个来回，接着没有任何预兆的恢复了野兽的形态。

这会出人命的，Tony尖叫着挣扎起来，如果说刚才Steve的阴茎还在自己勉强能接受的范围之内，那么现在这头狮子完全就是在谋杀。棕发男人惊恐的睁大了眼睛，他捏住了Steve前爪上柔软的皮毛，疯狂的扭开头想要躲避对方布满倒刺的舌头在动脉附近的舔舐。

可惜的是这似乎没有什么明显的效果，Steve粗糙的舌面依旧游走在他光裸的皮肤上，甚至还好死不死的碰到了他颤抖的乳珠，Tony低哑的呻吟了起来，他试着蜷缩双腿，企图利用自己与狮子相比小巧的身躯从这片巨大的阴影下溜走。

上帝啊，他是个变态，Tony低头看见了自己硬得淌水的阴茎，他的后面塞了一根不属于人类的老二，把穴口撑得又酸又麻，而他竟然还从中得到了某些诡异的、因为与野兽交合产生的悖德的快感。

“抱歉，我没控制住，”Steve在半分钟后又变回了金发甜心的模样，他伸出食指揉了揉Tony红肿的括约肌，十分关切的询问道，“你还好吗，Tony——”

“你猜呢，”棕发男人有气无力的哼哼了一句，他决定收回所有关于Steve下半身尺寸的抱怨，自从经历了刚才那几分钟的变故以后，他觉得当下插在他后面的这一根实在太他妈合适了，“见鬼的你差点顶到我的喉咙里。”

Steve的眉毛又向下塌了一点，他为他差点伤害Tony而感到无比的愧疚和自责。

“不过，好像也没那么糟糕，”Tony停顿了两秒，他转了转眼睛，若有所思的望向了表情担忧的Steve，“或许我们真的可以试试看，我是说，在做好充分准备的前提下。”

“试什么。”

“你变成狮子来操我，”他快速补充道，“操我一整晚。”

FIN


End file.
